REPOST! Be Man Jaejoongie!
by Redballons9096
Summary: Usaha Kim Hankyung sang Appa dari Kim Jaejoong yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi anak laki-laki yang jantan (?) mampukah Kim Hankyung mewujudkan cita-cita nya (?) dengan bantuan dari seorang... Jung Yunho? /YUNJAE/YAOI/REPOST/FF ini dihapus, dan saya tidak tau kenapa, makanya saya coba publish disini lagi. tapi kalau FF ini dihapus lagi, yasudahlah! wassalam :3 . .
1. Chapter 1

**Be Man Jaejoongie**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cats: YunhoxJaejoong**

**WARNING! BoyxBoy! Dont Like Dont Read!**

Hello~ /ditimpuk/ FF ini ternyata di remove dari admin FFn nya ._. saya gak tau kenapa bisa di Remove apakah ada kesalahan entahlah saya tidak tahu. sebenarnya FF ini sudah sampai Chapter 4 tapi yah banyak sekali kendala saya untuk update Chapter 4 ini. sekalianya mau update pasti ada halangannya ._. entah mati lampu, internetnya mati, sampai inet saya terkena 'Internet Positive' jadilah saya mencari berbagai macam cara untuk bisa update ._. tapi kalo misalkan FF ini diremove lagi ya saya gak bakal lanjutin ._.

.

.

.

.

**Cekidot~**

.

.

.

"EOMMAAAAAA~" teriak melengking dari salah satu kamar yang terlihat sangat manis dengan cat dinding berwarna pink dengan gambar gajah dan hello kitty menghiasi dinding kamar tersebut, sekilas terlihat seperti kamar seorang yeoja yang manis. Yah tapi kalian semua salah! Karna kamar ini dimiliki oleh seorang anak laki-laki, yah walaupun wajahnya manis dan canik layaknya seorang perempuan.

Kim Jaejoong nama anak laki-laki tersebut, dirinya tengah kebingungan mencari kesana-kemari sebuah barang yang selalu harus wajib dipakainya sebelum berangkat sekolah, bahkan barang kecil itu harus selalu berada di dalam tasnya.

Brak

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dengan keras oleh sang Eomma yang wajahnya nampak panic dengan teriakan melengking sang anak.

"Wae geure?" Tanya sang Eomma dengan nada cemas. "Eomma!" ucap Jaejoong tajam dengan mata yang memandang sang Eomma dengan tatapan menusuk, sang Eomma yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Heechul itu menatap sang anak menunggu, apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Eomma~ kau melihat lipgloss ku yang rasa Strawberry? Aku ingin memakainya, tapi lipgloss itu tidak ada di tempat biasa aku menyimpan.. aigo Eomma bagaimana ini? Bibir ku bisa kering dan aku tidak mau bibirku sampai kering Eomma!" ucap Jaejoong dengan sangat amat dramatisir seolah benda yang itu adalah berlian langka dan sangat berharga.

Heechul yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama celotehan anaknya itupun hanya mampu bersweetdrop ria dengan tingkah ajaib anaknya, aigo kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Aigo.. Jaejoongie! kau berteriak pagi-pagi buta seperti itu hanya karna sebuah lipgloss?" ucap Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ihh Eomma~ seharusnya Eomma membantu Joongie untuk mencarinya.. bukan malah menasehati Joongie~ sekarang itu tidak penting! Yang penting adalah lipgloss Joongie ketemu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan gaya sotoy (?)

Heechul menghela nafasnya, yah mau tidak mau dia akan mencari lipgloss itu sampai ketemu! Demi sang anak tercinta.

.

.

Sedang asik-asiknya (?) mereka –Heechul dan Jaejoong– mencari lipgloss strawberry milik Jaejoong, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan nampak tampan walau diusianya yang sekarang menginjak 48 tahun itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut, membuat ibu dan anak ini menghentikan pencariannya (?)

"Mencari Lipgloss Strawberry nya Joongie~" ucap Heechul, Hankyung laki-laki tersebut yang merupakan ayah dan suami dari Jaejoong dan Heechul menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu merogoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu. "Maksudmu ini?" Tanya Hankyung sambil menunjukknan benda kecil berwarna pink itu. Melihat benda kesayangannya berada ditangan sang appa mata bulat besar Jaejoong berbinar.

"Appa dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong girang. "Appa mengambilnya dari kotak make up mu~ dan…" belum selesai Hankyung bicara Jaejoong sudah memotongnya dengan tidak sopan "Appa! Kalau mau meminjam appa harus bilang dulu sama Joongie, kenapa mengambilnya begitu saja?" ucap Jaejoong marah dan memanyunkan bibirnya, sangat imut!

Hankyung menggeram kesal "Aniya! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu? Kalau bukan seperti itu seperti apa appa?" ucapnya polos. Aigo anakku rintih Hankyung dalam hati.

"Appa mau kau mulai sekarang tidak lagi memakai barang-barang seperti ini! Kau tau ini semua hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh gadis remaja! Bukan remaja pria sepertimu Jaejoongie~" Hankyung mengatakannya dengan lembut, dia tau Jaejoong paling tidak suka dibentak.

"Appa~ Joongie kan sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau ini adalah fashion! Appa ini kuno sekali, jaman sekarang laki-laki sepertiku juga sudah banyak yang memakai lipgloss seperti ini~" lagi Jaejoong berbicara dengan gaya sotoy sok bijak /digaplok emak/

"Tetapi Yunho tidak melakukan semua hal itu!" tekan Appa nya dengan membandingkan Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho tetangga sebelahnya.

"Aigo Appa! Kau tau, Yunnie sama kunonya dengan dirimu! Bahkan kulitnya kasar seperti kuli bangunan, tidak seperti kulit Joongie yang halus dan lembut seperti baby~" Jaejoong menaggapi perkataan sang appa sekenanya dan diakhiri dengan aegyo imut. Hahhh Hankyung tidak tau lagi memberi tau anak semata wayangnya dengan cara apa? Yang Hankyung inginkan hanyalah Kim Jaejoong anaknya menjadi anak yang kuat, bukan lemah lembut seperti seorang perempuan.

"Aish~ kalian ini kenapa selalu ribut setiap pagi? Sekarang turun kebawah dan kita sarapan!" Heechul yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton perdebatan ayah dan anak itu pun akhirnya buka suara juga. Hahh Heechul tak habis fikir, mengapa setiap pagi selalu diawali dengan perdebatan dengan pembahasan yang sama?

.

.

Sekarang keluarga Kim tengah menikmati sarapan nya dengan tenang, hanya saja Kim Jaejoong masih tetap memanyunkan bibirnya karna lipgloss strawberry nya masih ditahan oleh sang appa.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau jangan telat, Appa akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, arra?" ucap Hankyung, membuat Jaejoong lupa perihal lipgloss nya tersebut. Dan yah sedikit berhasil karna mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar. " Kemana ?" ucap Jaejoong ketus, masih dalam mood merajuk rupanya "Kau akan tau nanti~" ucap sang Appa, "Ok, kalau appa memaksa Joongie harus berbuat apa?" ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi sok jual mahalnya, aigo. Sang Appa yang mendengarnya hanya dapat bersweetdrop ria, siapa yang memaksamu Joongie? Batin sang Appa.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu Joongie pamit ne~ Annyeonghaseyo~" ucap Jaejoong girang.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang mari kita lihat dari rumah yang berbeda, seorang laki-laki tampan tengah sibuk mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengancingkan kancing kemejanya. Kakinya melangkah kesana-kemari mencari celana seragam sekolahnya, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karna tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Eomma~~~ kau lihat celana seragamku tidak?" Tanya nya berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aigo.. Jung Yunho bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" ucap sang wanita paruh baya yang berada didepan kamar Yunho.

"Ah Eomma, aku sudah tidak ada waktu berdebad denganmu, aku sudah terlambat!" Yunho si namja tampan itu semakin panik karna sang Eomma dianggapnya tengah menghambat kegiatannya, aigo -_-

Eomma nya mengangkat alisnya bingung, terlambat? Bukankah kelasnya dimulai pukul 8 tepat? dan sekarang masih pukul 7. Kim ani Jung Kibum tidak mau ambil pusing dengan anaknya, mungkin saja anak sulungnya ini ada piket kelas makanya dia terburu-buru.

GYUT~

Kibum mencubit bokong anaknya tersebut yang masih memakai boxer kartun bambi kesukaannya itu.

"Perhatikan matamu Jung! Celanamu ada di samping meja belajar!" ucap sang Eomma santai. Dengan cepat Yunho menyambar celana seragamnya yang terletak disamping meja belajar, dan dengan wajah meringis karna sakitnya cubitan sang Eomma dibokongnya tersebut, dipakainya celana seragamnya itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aigo~ kau seperti orang kesetanan!" ucap Kibum yang melihat anaknya tersebut. "Aish Eomma, kau ini berisik sekali!" tanggap Yunho sekenanya.

PLAK

Jitakan manis mendarat di kepala kecil laki-laki tampan tersebut, baru Yunho akan melayangkan protesnya kepada sang Eomma, tetapi saat menghadap sang Eomma, aura hitam disekeliling sang Eomma begitu pekat (?).

Yunho tersadar dengan kata-kata nya yang tidak sopan lalu dia mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe.. Eomma, a-aku harus pergi sekarang, eung~ Annyeong~" ucap Yunho cepat sambil meraih dasi yang tergantung didekat pintu. Setelah beberapa langkah ia keluar dari dalam kamarnya langkahnya terhenti seketika, ada yang ia lupakan!

Dibalikkannya lagi tubuhnya lalu melihat kearah sang Eomma, perlahan kakinya melangkah kearah sang Eomma lalu dengan cepat mengecup pelan kedua pipi sang Eomma dan kembali berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya, hahh anaknya yang satu ini selalu tidak bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

DUG~

Terdengar suara sesuatu beradu dengan sebuah benda /ribet/ "AWW~" ringis sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu karna ternyata kakinya terpentok meja makan saat ia tengah akan mengambil selembar roti tawar, untuk sarapannya pagi ini.

"Jung Yunho! Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati. Lagi pula kenapa kau sangat tergesa-gesa eoh?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara berat, diliriknya Yunho sang anak sekilas, lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya kearah Koran pagi yang sudah bertengger (?) ditangannya itu.

"Aku telat Appa! Aish sudahlah aku berangkat dulu ne! Annyeong~" Yunho menyeruput sebentar susu yang berada didalam gelasnya dengan sekali teguk, lalu langsung berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu keluar sambil mulutnya terus mengunyah roti tawar yang tadi diambilnya.

Yunho pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi dipintu rumahnya, lalu tiba-tiba sang bungsu keluarga Jung yaitu Jung Changmin terkikik-kikik tidak jelas. Seperti ada yang sangat mengocok perutnya aigo.

Keluarga Jung memang tidak terlalu banyak hanya terdiri dari Eomma Appa dan dua orang putra, anak paling besar itu Jung Yunho dan yang kecil adalah Jung Changmin yah walau Changmin tidak bisa dikatakan kecil karna perbedaan usia Yunho dan Changmin hanya terpaut 5 tahun.

Usia Yunho sekarang 18 tahun dan Changmin 13 tahun. Yunho sekarang berada di tingkat akhir sekolahnya dan Changmin baru mengawali di kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Atas, jangan terkejut Changmin memang anak yang pandai. Tidak perlu heran kalau dia melompat-lompat kelas bukan?

"Jung Changmin! Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" Tanya sang appa Jung Siwon kepada anak bungsunya itu, Changmin yang mendengar suara ayahnya itu pun sedikit gugup karna ditanya seperti itu oleh ayahnya. Pasalnya Jung Yunho sang Hyung uring-uringan dipagi hari ini karna ulahnya. Yah! Changmin dengan jahilnya mengubah aturan jam di kamar Yunho ketika malam hari.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa Changmin bisa masuk kamar Yunho? Yah itu karna memang Yunho tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Entah mengapa, jangan tanyakan padaku karna ini sudah tertulis dalam cerita (?)

"Hm, sepertinya kau yang bertanggung jawab dengan sikap uring-uringan hyung mu pagi ini~" desis sang Eomma tajam.

"Hmm itu… ani, a-aku aku berangkat sekarang Eomma Appa, takut telat!" tanpa mau diselidiki lebih jauh dan akhirnya mendapat siraman rohani dipagi hari oleh sang Appa Changmin dengan gesit (?) menyambar tas sekolah dan tidak lupa mengambil selembar roti tawar, padahal mulutnya pun belum selesai mengunyah aigo. Dengan cepat Changmin pun beranjak keluar rumah.

"Anak itu, kenapa sangat jahil~" desah sang Eomma, mungkin lelah dengan sifat jahil sang anak bungsu. Sedang sang Appa Jung Siwon masih tetap asik membaca korannya, dalam hati dia berjanji bahwa akan membawa sang anak bungsu kegereja rutin setiap minggu.

.

.

.

"Lalalala~" Kim Jaejoong sang namja manis itu tengah bersenandung riang sambil berjalan menuju kearah halte bus. Sesekali ia menyapa orang yang di lewatinya sekedar memberikan senyum selamat pagi, membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengan Kim Jaejoong mendapat energi penyemangat dari namja manis tersebut.

Jaejoong makin semangat berjalan menuju halte bus karna halte tersebut sudah terlihat di depan matanya, ketikan akan sampai ke halte bus itu tiba-tiba…

BRUK

Seseorang menabrak Jaejoong dan membuat namja manis tersebut tersungkur, mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan… "HUWAAAA APPO!" yah dia menangis, lalu Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang penabrak.

Mata bulatnya melotot melihat sang penabrak "Ihh Yunnie~ bisa tidak kalau jalan tidak usah tabrak-tabrak Joongie~ lihat! Lutut Joongie luka, hiks hiks~" Jaejoong terisak pilu membuat Yunho sang penabrak merasa bersalah.

"Mian~ aku buru-buru karna sudah telat~" ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Telat? Inikan baru jam 7.30~" ucap Jaejoong dengan polosnya, hati Yunho mencelos (?) dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

'Jung Changmin!' desisnya berbahaya. Dalam hati iya menyumpah serapahi adik semata wayangnya itu, dia bersumpah akan membuat semua cemilan yang dibawa Changmin didalam tas nya bila bertemu dengan dongsaeng yang paling di'sayanginya' itu.

"Yun.. Yunniee~ ihhh!" ucap Jaejoong kesal karna melihat Yunho melamun, lalu Jaejoong pun dengan tidak berperasaan mencubit perut Yunho dengan gemas (?)

"AWW~ yak sakit!"ucap Yunho meringis.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh melamun, sekarang Yunnie bantu Joongie jalan ne, lihat lutut Joongie luka karna Yunnie!" ucap Jaejoong cemberut.

"Itu kan salahmu kenapa kau berjalan didepanku?" sahut Yunho menyangkal.

"Mwo? Yunnie tuh punya badan besar seperti beruang! Tabrak-tabrak orang sembarangan, huh!" sambil mendelikkan mata bulatnya Jaejoong mencebil kearah Yunho. "Pokoknya Yunnie harus tanggung jawab!" cetus Jaejoong tanpa tending aling-aling (?)

"Aku tdak mau!" tolak Yunho tegas.

"HWAAAAA~ Yunnie jahatt!" Jaejoong mulai menjalankan jurus andalannya, yaitu menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Hiks… hiks Yunnie jahat tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" dengan acting yang apik Jaejoong mulai membuat semua orang memperhatikan mereka, mendelik tajam kearah Yunho dan menatap iba kepada Jaejoong.

"Dasar laki-laki, hanya mau berbuat tidak mau bertanggung jawab huhuhu!" lagi, dengan ekspresi senelangsa mungkin Jaejoong mengeluarkan kata-kata laknat menurut Yunho itu.

Mulai terdengar bisikan bisakan di sekeliling Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti 'Pacar nya brengsek' 'Pemuda manis yang malang' dan lain-lain.

"Aish~ baiklah, hentikan tangisan konyol mu itu. Kau lihat kita tengah menjadi pusat perhatian!" ucap Yunho geram.

"Aku tau kok~ memang itu tujuanku!" dengan sedikit menjulurkan lidah kearah Yunho. Membuat pemuda tampan itu menggeram kesal.

"Argh~ baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan eoh?" Tanya Yunho mengalah, percuma mau melawan Jaejoong pikirnya.

"Gendong aku sampai sekolah!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang malah membuat Yunho semakin kesal.

"Kau! Menyebalkan!" ucap Yunho tajam, Jaejoong hanya memamerkan senyumnya kearah Yunho "Gomawo~" ucapnya dengan nada imut.

Lalu Yunho mulai menggendong Jaejoong kearah bus yang kebetulan sudah datang. Sepeninggalan YunJae kumpulan orang yang tadi memperhatikan mereka pun bubar dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

**Lalala Happiness (?) **

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

mohon maaf... mungkin FF ini membosankan :'( tapi seenggaknya bisa mengusir rasa kantuk (?) itung-itung nemenin kamu semua tidur #mulaiNgaco mungkin Chapter selanjutnya saya Update besok malam saja. doakan semoga tidak ada halang melintang (?)

Salam sayang (?) Rieyun~

**Jakarta, 25/08/2014 22:06 PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor.**

**Rated: T**

**Cats: YunhoxJaejoong and other**

**Warning! BoyxBoy! Gak suka pairingnya? tinggalkan segera fic ini! Haters GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cekidot~**

**.**

**.**

Hahh. Akhirnya Yunho sampai dihalaman sekolahnya Toho Senior High School, dengan perlahan Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya hendak menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya.

"Yunnie, kau mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho berhenti berjalan dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Menurunkanmu dari gendonganku tentu saja! Lalu apalagi hah?!" ucap Yunho, sekuat tenaga menahan emosi yang sudah menjalar diubun-ubunnya. Seperti mendapat kesialan double! di kerjai oleh sang adik tercinta yang super duper jahil lalu bertemu dengan iblis berwajah seinnocent malaikat Kim Jaejoong yang akhirnya ia harus rela menggendong Jaejoong sampai sekolah mereka. Dalam hati Yunho berikrar akan ikut Appanya ke gereja minggu ini.

"Ani~ gendong Joongie sampai kelas Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong merengek.

"Aish, aku lelah kau tau? Kau pikir tubuhmu ringan seperti kapas?" Yunho jengkel dibuatnya. "Joongie ringan kok, ringan seperti kucing kecil yang imut heum?" dengan nada imut plus aegyo Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata paling menyebalkan sedunia menurut Yunho.

"Kau itu berat! Seperti seekor gajah betina yang sedang hamil!" ucap Yunho sadis, ups! Yunho menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sunyi tak ada sahutan dari belakang punggungnya, aigo apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Yunho tau bahwa Jaejoong adalah laki-laki manis yang amat sangat sensitive. Dan baru saja Yunho mengejek nya memiliki berat badan seperti gajah yang sedang hamil?

"Jae~" panggil Yunho pelan, Jaejoong masih tidak menghiraukannya. Beberapa detik kemuadian terdengar isakan kecil lolos dari bibir merah mungil milik Jaejoong. Hatinya terluka, selama ini Jaejoong selalu menjaga pola makannya dan rajin berolahraga.

"Hiks~ Yunnie nappeun~ Joongie benci hiks!" tangisan Jaejoong mulai pecah, Yunho gelagapan dibuatnya, matilah kau Jung.

"Mian ne~ bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Yunho menjelaskan, dan jujur itu hanyalah bualannya saja, karna tebukti tubuh Jaejoong sangat ringan dalam gendongannya.

"Geotjimal! Turunkan Joongie cepat!" ucap Jaejoong lalu meronta-ronta (?) dalam gendongan Yunho mencoba turun dari punggung tegap Yunho.

"Jae~ jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kau bisa jatuh!" ucap Yunho memperingatkan. "Ani~ biarkan Joongie turun, Joongie berat huwaaaa Joongie berat hik Eomma~" Jaejoong terus bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan Yunho sampai akhirnya Yunho kehilangan keseimbangan lalu Jaejoong pun dengan sangat nistanya jatuh ke aspal (?) halaman sekolah mereka.

Brukk~

Huweeeeeeeee

Bersamaan dengan bunyi gedebuk (?) yang keras suara tangisan itu pun kembali terdengar. "Tuh, apa kubilang? Jangan banyak bergerak, kau bisa terjatuh! Lihat sekarang!" Yunho memarahi Jaejoong, khawatir juga melihat Jaejoong yang jatuh seperti itu.

"Sini kubantu kau sampai kekelas~" tawar Yunho, dirinya tengah menjongkokkan tubuhnya didepan Jaejoong, menunggu Jaejoong menaiki punggungnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Jaejoong masih tetap keras kepala.

"Yak! Kau jangan keras kepala! Cepat ku gendong atau kau jalan sendiri ke dalam kelas!" putus Yunho tegas, Jaejoong diam dibuatnya dia bimbang antar memilih tawaran Yunho untuk menggendongnya atau mengikuti egonya dan mempertahankan harga dirinya? (ribet banget si emak -_-)

Sedang Jaejoong berkutat didalam batinnya (?) dan Yunho tengah menunggu peperangan batin Jaejoong selesai, tiba-tiba seseorang dating diantara mereka.

Membawa secercah harapan bagi Jaejoong dan bencana bagi Yunho.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie~" sapa sebuah suara, yang membuyarakan Jaejoong dari perdebatan batin itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim~" dibalasnya sapaan itu dengan manis oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang apa duduk dibawah? Nanti seragammu bisa kotor~" ucap sang Sunbae yang bernama Choi Seughyun, Seunghyun berkata dengan penuh perhatian. Membuat Yunho yang melihatnya menjadi mual, menjijikan komentarnya dalam hati.

"Sunbae, tadi aku terjatuh~ sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan karna kakiku sakit. Sunbae mau membantuku?" pinta Jaejoong memelas, wajahnya dibuat sesedih mungkin seperti seekor anak kucing jalanan yang minta dipungut.

Yunho yang melihat wajah memelas Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lihat induk gajah itu! Bahkan tanpa muka memelas pun aku yakin Seunbae sialan itu akan dengan suka rela menolong Jaejoong! Karna itu artinya Sunbae mesum itu akan dengan leluasa memegang tubuh Jaejoong yang ramping itu. Ck! cari kesempatan! Yunho menggerutu dan mengumpat tak hentinya didalam hati. Aigo Jung mengapa jadi kau yang sentimen? =-=

"Baiklah, Sunbae akan membantumu~ kau mau ku gendong?" tawar Seunghyun.

"Tidak, Jaejoong akan kekelas bersamku!" putus sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang Jung Yunho itu, Jaejoong? Ah pemuda manis itu hanya menatap kedua namja manly di depannya itu dengan wajah innocent nya.

Yunho dengan cepat menarik lengan Jaejoog untuk berdiri lalu membawa sang pria manis itu pergi dari hadapan Sunbae menyebalkan –menurut Yunho. Seunghyun yang melihat aksi semena-mena Yunho pada Jaejoong hanya dapat menggeram kesal.

"Yunnie~ lepas, tangan Joongie sakit nih ihhh~" rengek Jaejoong, tangannya meronta-ronta dari genggaman Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jaejoong dan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sekitar pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Ihh Yunnie~ lihat! Tangan Joongie merah~ kenapa sih! Yunnie selalu kasar dengan Joongie?" ucap Jaejoong merajuk sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang merah.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Sunbae yang sering menggodamu itu! Menjijikan!" ucap Yunho, seperti kembali kealam bawah sadarnya Yunho tersentak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa dia sudah mulai eror seperti Jaejoong? (digaplok emak)

"Apa masalahnya eoh? Aku mau dekat dengan siapapun itu hak Joongie! Memangnya Yunnie pikir Yunnie itu siapanya Joongie hah?!" Jaejoong meluapkan kemarahannya, Yunho hanya diam tidak dapat menjawab apapun. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho hanya diam pun bergegas berjalan menuju kelas tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang masih dalam posisi tebengongnya.

Yunho bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya pagi ini, sikapnya kepada Jaejoong seperti mengalir dengan sendirirnya. Seperti tercipta dari alam bawah sadarnya (?) dan lagi Yunho tampak seperti orang yang… cemburu?

Ehh.. wait! CEMBURU?

ANDWEEEEEEE

"Yah Jung kenapa kau? Apa kau kemasukan hantu penunggu sekolah ini?" ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang Yunho, entah sejak kapan pria cassanova bernama Park Yoochun itu datang. Sangat ajaib.

"Yoochun-ah, ini tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin cemburu dengan induk gajah itu tidak mungkin! Andwe!" Yunho tiba-tiba meracau histeris membuat pemuda cassanova berjdat lebar itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Otaknya mencerna kalau mungkin Yunho memang kerasukan hantu penunggu sekolahnya.

Dengan asal Yoochun mengambil botol air minum dari temannya yang tidak sengaja lewat didepan mereka, ck! Tidak sopan Park! Dan dengan entengnya Yoochun menyiram air mineral dalam botol itu tepat ke atas kepala Yunho mengalir membasahi kepala Yunho.

"Yah! Park! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Yunho, kilat marah pun terlihat dari sorot mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Aku? Aku menyadarkanmu.. karna tadi kau seperti orang kemasukan hantu! Makanya aku menyirammu." Yoochun menanggapi kemarahan Yunho dengan santai.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya! Aish kau ini.. aku benar-benar menjadi gila dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk langka seperti kalian!" setelah itu Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang tengah terheran-heran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

Yoochun mengendikkan bahu nya tak peduli lalu mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju kelas. Kelas mereka memang sama Yunho Jaejoong dan Yoochun satu kelas.

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa hari sudah siang dan sekarang waktunya bagi para murid Toho Senior High School untuk segera pulang kerumah masing-masing, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang cerah gembira seperti lonceng tanda kelas berakhir adalah sebuah nyanyian surga bagi mereka.

"Suie lihat… Seunghyun Sunbae tadi memberiku gantungan Hello Kitty ini, imut ne?" ucap Jaejoong senang, pemuda manis ini memang sangat menyukai karakter kucing animasi berpita dari Jepang itu.

"Kurasa Seunghyun Sunbae itu menyukaimu Joongie~" sahut seorang laki-laki berwajah imut yang dipanggil 'Suie' oleh Jaejoong.

"Hmm suka~" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya berfikir, dan tampak sangat imut dengan tingkahnya itu. "Joongie juga suka Seunghyun Sunbae karna dia selalu memberi hadiah Hello Kitty dan Gajah~" ucap Jaejoong. Junsu memandang kearah Jaejoong sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, aigo Jaejoong itu kelewat polos atau bodoh ? Junsu membatin.

"Aniya~ bukan seperti itu Jaejoongie~ tapi lebih tepatnya seperti rasa cinta!" Junsu mencoba menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong dengan perlahan agar Jaejoong mampu menanggap apa yang Junsu sampaikan.

"Hmm… cinta?" Jaejoong bingung, cinta? Apaitu? Orang tuanya tidak pernah membahas tentang cinta, bahkan disekolahpun tidak diajarkan tentang cinta!

"Ne~ cinta, perasaan yang tumbuh didalam hatimu untuk seseorang yang special~" sambil tersenyum Junsu menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong, aigo temannya sangat polos dan imut. Bahkan diumurnya yang sudah beranjak remaja dia belum mengenal tentang cinta? Manis sekali.

"Special? Appa dan Umma ne?" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum senang, seakan dia mendapat jawaban dari sebuah soal ulangan (apaan dah -_-)

"Yah~ itu pun termasuk, tapi ada satu lagi, seseorang yang dapat membuatmu selalu teringat padanya, memikirnya setiap malam. Membuat jatungmu berdetak nyaris keluar seakan ingin merobek dadamu ketika kalian saling bertatap~"

"Mengapa sangat mengerikan?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Ahh sudahlah, nanti kau juga akan tau betapa indahnya perasaan cinta jika sudah waktunya~" ucap Junsu dengan gaya sok bijak seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang motivator (?)

"NOONAAAAAA~" teriakan melengking dating begitu saja menyapa indra pendengaran Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang asik-asiknya berbincang-bincang.

"Noona tolong aku dari serangan beruang lapar!" ucap suara melengking itu lagi dan sekarang bocah tinggi pemilik suara melengking itu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil Jaejoong, aish tidak kontras dengan tubuh tingginya yang seperti tiang listrik.

"Min min! kan sudah Joongie bilang, panggil Hyung bukan Noona! Joongie namja!" ucap Jaejoong kesal karna Min min atau Jung Changmin lebih tepatnya sangat tidak mau dan anti memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan Hyung. Changmin bilang 'Wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk ku panggil Hyung Noona~' dan itu sangat membuat Jaejoong kesal dengan bocah tinggi bak tiang listrik itu. "Aish Noona, berapa kali harus kujelaskan kalau kau…"

"Aish iya iya terserah Minmin saja, huh!" Jaejoong memotong perkataan Changmin karna dia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh bocah tinggi itu.

"Yak! Jung Changmin! Kemari kau!" sebuah suara ancaman terdengar dari mulut seorang Jung Yunho, Yunho tengah berjalan atau lebih tepatnya setengah berlari kearah Jaejoong untuk menarik Changmin dan menyiksanya. Mata musangnya berkilat penuh amarah.

Hap

Ditangkapnya tas ransel Changmin yang akan pergi dari balik tubuh Jaejoong, namun dirinya kalah cepat oleh sang kakak, entah mungkin Yunho punya kekuatan super hingga bisa secepat itu, pikir Changmin.

"Nah~ kena kau!" Yunho tersenyum senang karna berhasil mengambil tas ransel Changmin, baginya tas nya adalah segalanya separuh hidup nya dan belahan jiwanya, karna didalam tas tersebut tersembunyi kekasih-kekasih Changmin –Read: Food.

"Hyung! Andweee, kekasihku~" Changmin merana dalam rengekannya (?). Dan tidak ada sahutan dari Yunho, seakan dia tak perduli dengan Changmin.

Dengan sangat sadis nya Yunho membuang semua isi dari dalam tas Changmin yang hampir 80% berisi makanan kedalam tong sampah yang berada dekat mereka, Changmin menatap pemandangan nista itu dengan horror, 'Oh tidak! Kekasih cantik ku~' Changmin meraung didalam hatinya.

"Yunnie~ kok buang-buang makanan! Sayang tau, nanti bagaimana kalo makanannya nangis karna dibuang bukan dimakan?" Jaejoong mulai mengomeli Yunho, Changmin tersenyum karna merasa dibela oleh Noona cantik favoritnya.

"Hey, induk gajah! Ini makanan bukan manusia! Jadi tidak mungkin mereka menangis, kau pikir aku sudah gila menganggap mereka bisa menangis?" ah Yunho tak habis pikir mengapa orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya tidak memiliki kewarasan yang wajar?

"Ihh terserah lah, Yunnie kalo dibilangin ngeyel! Sebel deh Joongie~" lalu Jaejoong pergi dan dengan seenak dadabesarnya ia menarik pantat Junsu untuk mengikutinya, aigo.

Yunho hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tangan panjangnya dengan cepat menarik kerah kemeja sekolah Changmin karna ia melihat sang adik tercinta yang akan melarikan diri dari nya. "Kau mau lari kemana adik manis? Sekarang dengarkan aku! Jika kau sekali lagi mengerjaiku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuang kulkas yang ada dikamar mu beserta isinya! Kau mengerti?!" ucap Yunho berbahaya, Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba bersikap tenang. Changmin harus mencari cara agar lepas dari ancaman sang Hyung, sepertinya…. Aha Changmin tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ehem~" Changmin berdehem sebentar, membuat Yunho menatapnya dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang adik.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau lupa Hyung? Aku punya fotomu yang hanya memakai boxer bambi yang kuambil tadi pagi. Hmm kira-kira apa yang terjadi jika aku menyebarkan foto ini yah?" Changmin memasang tampang polos paling menyebalkan didunia dan membuat Yunho ingin memukulinya saat ini juga.

"Yah~ jangan coba-coba Changmin~" Yunho cemas dibuatnya, membuat Changmin menyeringai penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Jadi? Kau bagaimana kesepakatannya?" Tanya Changmin kepada Yunho. "Aish, aku bisa gila~" lirih Yunho, salah apa Yunho dimasa lalu hingga ia mendapat kutukan seorang adik yang menyebalkan. "Jadi bagaimana?" desak Changmin.

"Aish~ baiklah baiklah kau menag! Puas?!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Sangat puas~" sahut Changmin penuh dengan senyuman kemenangan. "Sekarang tolong Hyung bawa tas ku ne~ punggungku pegal!" lanjut Changmin sambil menyodorkan tasnya kearah Yunho. Yunho membulatkan mata sipitnya "Yah! Aku tidak…." Ucapan Yunho terhenti karna Changmin memperlihatkan fotonya yang tadi pagi hanya memakai boxer bambi yang imut itu. Dengan kesal Yunho mengambil tas Changmin.

"Aku benar-benar gila mempunyai adik sialan seperti dirimu!" gerutu Yunho.

"Aku sangat tersanjung Hyung~" tanggap Changmin, dirinya tengah dengan ringannya melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah bak seorang raja.

'Jangan main-main dengan Lord Voldamin' tanamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Eomma~ Appa~ Jooongie pulang dengan selamat sentosa~" teriak riang Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan rumah nya di siang hari itu.

"Eomma dibelakan sayang, sedang menyiram bunga~" teriak sang Eomma berasal dari halaman belakang.

"Menyiram bunga~ wahh Joongie suka menyiram bunga~" Jaejoong girang sendiri, lalu bergegas pergi menemui sang ibu.

"Eomma sini, biar Joongie yang menyiramnya~" ucap Jaejoong menawarkan pada ibunya tersebut. Dengan senyum lembut khas seorang ibu Heechul memberikan alat penyiram bunga kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat Eommanya yang sedang duduk memperhatikan sang anak menyiram bunga. "Eomma~ jika lulus nanti, apa Joongie boleh memanjangkan rambut seperti Eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong, yah Jaejoong sangat ingin mempunyai rambut panjang seperti Eommanya. Menurutnya akan sangat indah, apalagi melihat sang Eomma yang sangat cantik dan mempesona dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Tidak boleh Joongie, kau kan laki-laki! Lagipula, Eomma tidak yakin Appamu mengijinkan~" tanggap sang Eomma, Heechul melihat anaknya dengan sendu. Heechul fikir Hankyung Appanya terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Mereka tau kalau Jaejoong itu berbeda, tapi Hankyung seakan tidak peduli.

"Tapi Eomma juga laki-laki kan? Kenapa Appa memperbolehkan Eomma sedang aku tidak?!" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya, eh apa aku belum memberi tahu kalian tentang Heechul? Yah Kim Heechul adalah seorang laki-laki. Yah mereka gay, lalu apa masalahnya? Yang penting mereka saling mencintai bukan?

Lalu.. kalian mempertanyakan Jaejoong?

Entah sebuah keajaiban atau apa ternyata seorang Kim Heechul mempunya keistimewaan seperti wanita yaitu memiliki rahim, tapi rahimnya sangatlah lemah. Dokter pun tidak menganjurkannya untuk hamil karna membahayakan dirinya yang memang seorang pria.

Jaejoong? Jaejoong memang anak yang lahir dari rahim Heechul, karna kekeraskepalaan Heechul Jaejoong dapat lahir dengan sehat dan selamat, walau setelah itu Heechul harus merelakan rahimnya diangkat.

"Dengar Jaejoongie baby~ Appa menginginkanmu menjadi layaknya seorang laki-laki, jadi~ mau kah kau menuruti permintaan Appamu?" ucap Heechul pelan.

"Eomma~ aku tidak bisa! Lagipula siapa yang menginginkan aku seperti ini? Tidak ada!" mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu mulai menghadap membelakangi Eommanya kembali menyiram bunga di kebun kecil yang dibuatnya bersama sang Eomma.

"Wah~ ternyata kalian sedang berada disini rupanya~ aku mencari kalian kesekeliling rumah sedari tadi." Ucap suara berat Kim Hankyung membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong tersadar lalu menghapus air mata mereka yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir.

"Joongie kemari, Appa hari ini kan sudah berjanji mengjakmu kesuatu temapat ani?" ucap sang Appa, Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan sang Appa pun langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria, mudah sekali berubah mood.

"Wahh iya, ternyata Appa tidak berbohong, Kajja kajja kita berangkat!" sahut Jaejoong semangat.

"Ganti baju dulu Jaejoongie~" ucap sang Appa mengingatkan.

"Aish, ne baiklah~"

.

.

.

Setelah berganti baju yang membutuhkan hampir satu jam, Jaejoong dan sang Appa telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Yaitu JHolic Café, Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa Appanya membawanya kemari. Café itu milik keluarga mereka, Cafe ini hanyalah cafe sedernaha. Yah cukup nyaman untuk didatangi para pengunjung remaja.

"Appa, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Sudah kau ikut Appa saja ne~" Jaejoong tidak bertanya lagi dan mengikuti langkah Appanya memasuki Café tersebut.

"Ehem, perhatian semua! Kumohon untuk berkumpul sebentar disini!" ucap Hankyung lantang. Tanpa diperintah dua kali pun para pegawai JHolic berkumpul. Café ini belum terlalu ramai karna memang jam bukanya sekitar jam 3 sore (ngarang banget).

"Perkenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong, dia mulai hari ini akan bekerja disini!" pengumuman selesai, dan Jaejoong menatap Appanya dengan mata bulatnya.

"Appa!" protes Jaejoong tapi Hankyung tidak menghiraukannya, "Dan Yunho, tolong kau bimbing dia bekerja disini ne?" Yunho hanya menunduk patuh mendapat amanah dari sang boss.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Mwo? ANDWEEEEE!"

Lalala~ Happiness (?)

.

.

.

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH RIVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAV ff SAYA /CIPOKIN(?)/**

Halo lagi :3

saya balik karna kemaren saya udah janji kan mau update /siapa yang nunggu juga/ ya sudah lah, makasih yang udah mau nyempetin baca dan riview. baik Riview yang enak dan gak enak tak kasih kucing aja /digaplak/

Balas Riview:

**1234**: iya kok gak saya pedulikan, anggap aja dia penyemangat saya (?) :3 makasih yah, ini sudah lanjut :D

**noon**: ini dia lanjutannya~ :D

**Dor4**: iya nih si Jaejoongie nya unyu banget yah /bawa pulang(?)/ ini sudah lanjut :D

**jema agassi**: ayo bantu Jaejoong jadi manly! :D ini sudah lanjut :3

**Guest**: sudaah lanjut :D

yang make Account FFn saya bales lewat PM yak :D

Riview lagi yah yang berminat sampai jumpa :D

Salam Kangen (?) Rieyun~

**Jakarta, 27/08/2014 21:43**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**Cats: YunJae and other**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaim: YunJae punya tuhan, ceritanya punya saya! udah gitu aja ._.**

**WARNING! BoyxBoy! Gak suka? Jangan dibaca! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cekidot~ Si Changmin ngemil codot (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dilihatnya lagi tampilan didepan cermin yang menampilkan dirinya yang tampak mengenakan seragam khas seorang pelayan. Oh tidak! Ini mimpi buruk! Ritih Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong ingin menangis melihat penampilannya yang sangat buruk menurut dirinya, walaupun dalam tampilan apapun Jaejoong akan tetap mempesona.

"Yak! Cepatlah, kau mau lebih lama bercermin pun bajumu akan tetap sama seperti itu. Tidak akan berubah!"

"Yunnie~ Joongie tidak mau pakai baju seperti ini! Warnanya tidak menarik! Joongie tidak suka~" mulailah aksi merengek jaejoong. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong berfikir suatu saat bila sang Appa sudah memindahkan hak waris cafe ke tangannya maka Jaejoong akan membuat desain baju pelayan yang imut dan menarik.

"Katakan itu pada ayahmu, karna aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun!"

Jaejoong cemberut mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Sekarang ikut aku keluar! Kita akan mulai bekerja!" Jaejoong hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lalu mengikuti Yunho dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Nah sekarang, kau lihat meja kosong disana." Jaejoong melihat kearah meja yang ditunjuk Yunho. "Nah, sekarang kau ambil lap ini. Bersihkan dan bawa piring kotor itu kedapur!"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya "Apa?! Andwe! Yunnie kejam sekali menyuruh Joongie bekerja sekeras itu~ nanti kalau tangan Joongie kasar seperti Yunnie bagaimana? Joongie kemarin baru saja habis perawatan Yunnie~"

"Tidak peduli dengan segala perawatanmu, aku hanya menjalankan perintah Appamu itu saja~ jadi… cepat kemeja itu dan bersihkan!"

"Sekarang!" Jaejoong yang hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes kembali mengatupkan mulutnya karna medengar kata-kata penegasan dari Yunho. Dengan menghentak-hentak Jaejoong menghampiri meja yang tadi ditunjuk Yunho dan mulai membereskan mejanya, dipenuhi dengan gerutuan tentu saja.

"Kau terlalu keras kepadanya sobat~" ucap sang pria cassanova yang adalah Park Yoochun, yah Yoochun bekerja Part Time juga di café ini entahlah walaupun Yoochun berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan tapi dia bilang dia ingin sesuatu hal yang baru, ok abaikan saja. /dijitak babang uchun/

"Biarkan saja, lagipula Appanya yang memberi amanat ini padaku~" lalu Yunho pun pergi kearah dapur.

.

.

.

Keadaan café sudah sepi karna memang café JHolic sebentar lagi akan segera tutup, ya tepat lima menit lagi. Karna sekarang Jaejoong tengah memandang antusias kepada benda bulat yang menempel didinding tersebut.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Yeayyyy, waktunya pulang!" teriak Jaejoong semangat, lalu ia pun segera berlari menuju ruang ganti pegawai, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah belakang kemejanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho yang melakukannya.

"Yunnie~ lepaskan, Joongie mau ganti baju dan pulang~ ini kan sudah waktunya pulang~ ishh Yunnie~"

"Ya kau benar~ tapi kita harus membereskan meja dahulu baru kau bisa pulang, arra?"

"Yunnie~ " Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus puppyeyesnya didepan Yunho, seketika Yunho memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ani~ cepat bereskan meja itu, taruh bangkunya diatas meja~" instruksi Yunho tanpa menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sedang memasang tampang anak kucing minta dipungut itu.

"Yunnie menyebalkan huh! Tangan Joongie sudah tidak kuat mengangkat beban sebanyak ini, lihat tangan Joongie sudah terkulai lemas~" ucap Jaejoong lesu disertai dengan kedua tangannya yang terkulai disisi tubuhnya.

"Joongie cape~ " ucap Jaejoong, dia lelah dan memang benar-benar lelah. Jaejoong belum pernah sekalipun melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini, dan Jaejoong tak sanggup.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah! kalau begitu kau segera ganti baju mu dan pulang~ biar aku yang membereskan meja ini~" ucap Yunho kesal, yah mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya selalu lemah dengan tatapan anak kucing Jaejoong yang minta dipungut itu.

"No no no~" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggoyangkan telunjukkan kekanan dan kekiri. "Joongie akan menunggu Yunnie sampai selesai dan kita pulang bersama ne?"

"Aku tidak mau, kau bilang kau lelah.. jadi cepatlah pulang!" ucap Yunho gemas Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"Ish ish ish~ apa Yunnie tidak kasihan melihat pria manis dan imut seperti Joongie ini pulang sendiri di malam yang sepi ini? Nanti kalau ada penjahat yang menculik Joongie bagaimana? Yunnie tidak kasihan eoh?" ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar, disertai mata berkaca-kaca nya yang hanya sandiwara -_-

"Heh! Kau ini percaya diri sekali, kau itu cerewet dan menyebalkan! Mereka akan rugi bila menculikmu!"

"Jahat sekali~" cibir Jaejoong pelan, bahkan Yunho pun tak mendengarnya. "Pokoknya Joongie tetap akan pulang bersama Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong mutlak. Yunho hanya diam, yah diam mau membalas? Sudahlah itu hanya membuang tenaga saja.

.

.

Di lain tempat seorang namja cantik paru baya tengah mundar-mandir di teras rumahnya, Kim Heechul tengah gelisah menunggu kedatangan anak semata wayangnya. Pasalnya sekarang sudah hamper jam 11 dan Jaejoong belum juga pulang? Heechul takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti Jaejoong yang diganggu preman, diculik dibunuh dan mayatnya di potong kecil-kecil dan.. cukup! Ini bukan ff tragedy jadi abaikan /snap/

"Chullie-ya jangan mundar-mandir seperti itu, aku pusing melihatmu~" ucap Hankyung sanga kepala rumah tangga.

"Anakku belum pulang kerumah, dan aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi diluar sana~ Jaejoongie tidak pernah pulang semalam ini Hannie~ aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Jaejoongie~" ucap Heechul lirih. "Lagipula mengapa kau menyuruhnya bekerja? Kalau dia kelehan bagaimana? Aigo anakku~" ratap Heechul makin mendramatisir.

"Dia sudah besar! Dan tenanglah~ aku sudah menitipkannya dengan Yunho! Jadi kurasa anak kita akan aman~"

"Kenapa kau sangat mempercayai Yunho?" Tanya Heechul heran.

"Entahlah, aku hanya menyukainya saja. Ketika melihat matanya aku yakin bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang bisa di percaya!" ucap Hankyung. "Andai saja kita mempunyai anak perempuan~ pasti aku akan menjodohkannya dengan Yunho~" Lanjut Hankyung berandai-andai.

"Kenapa tidak dijodohkan dengan Jaejoongie saja?" Tanya Heechul cepat.

"Tidak! Kau tau alasanku Chullie-ya~" Hankyung mencoba lembut berbicara dengan sang istri.

"Arraseo~"

hening sesaat.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo eomma~" ucap nyaring sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Joongie kau sudah pulang nak~ kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Heechul cemas.

"Joongie tidak apa-apa Eomma~ hanya saja tangan dan kaki Joongie lemas sekali~" Jaejoong mulai merengek manja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk dank au segera istirahat ne?"

"Ne Eomma~"

Heechul pun mengiring (?) Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumahnya tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yunho yang telah mengantar anak semata wayang nya itu.

"Ajhussi, aku pamit pulang ne?" ucap Yunho sopan.

"Ya~ hati-hati Yunho!" lalu Yunho pun pergi setela membungkukkan badan sedikit kearah Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. Dalam aiti mungkin strees atau banyak pikiran. "Semoga yang kulakukan kepada Joongie adalah hal yang paling benar~" lirihnya.

"Maaf atas keegoisan Appa nak~"

.

.

.

.

.

Lalala Happiness~

**T**ralala

**B**lablabla

**C**iecie

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH SETIA (?) NUNGGUIN FF INI, TERIMAKSIH ATAS SEMUA RIVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW NYA /TERHARU/**

Bacotan author:

Chap ini pendek banget yak? /ngesot/ yah kekumpulnya cuma segini mau gimana lagi :") semoga kalian senang semuanya yah :*

**Special Thank's To:**

**rikurijung**

**Jiji Joongie**

** Guest**

** MaxMin**

** misschokyulate2**

** zhoeuniquee**

** noon**

** hyejinpark**

** nabratz**

** zuzydelya**

** jema agassi**

** JonginDO**

dan terimakasih juga buat kalian yang udah ngebaca, tapi gak riview it's ok.. mungkin pas mau riview inet eror, kebelit pipis, atau terlanjur tidur (?) pokoknya Terima Kasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau mampir di FF ini kkk~

Salam Cinta (?) Rieyun~

**Jakarta, 29/08/2014 19:21 PM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahhh

Entah sudah berapa kali Kim Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dipagi yang cerah ini, rasa-rasanya seperti Jaejoong memiliki beban yang begitu berat. Tapi… ya! Jaejoong memang mempunyai beban berat! Hanya dalam konteks nya saja tentunya.

"Joongieeeee~" teriakan melengking itu terdengar begitu nyaring bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, yah bagaimana dia tidak mau berteriak dan mengeluarkan suara khas lumba-lumba terdampar kalau sahabatnya Kim Jaejoong sedari tadi tidak menghiraukannya berbicara? Aigo.

"Aigo Suie~ kau mau membuat telinga Joongie tuli yah?" Jaejoong membalas dengan wajah sewot.

"Dari tadi aku itu mengajak mu bicara~ tapi kau melamun terus~" Junsu si pria manis tersangka pelaku teriakan melengking itu memberenggut sebal.

"Huh~ memangnya tadi Suie bicara apa? Joongie tidak dengar, Sekarang ini Joongie sedang meratapi nasib buruk yang kini menimpah Joongie!" Junsu menaikkan alisnya tanda ia bingung, ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Tumben sekali Jaejoong yang notabene selalu ceria jadi sedih seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Joongie?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ugh~ sebal, sebal! Aku sebal Suie~ Appa menyiksaku! Appa sepertinya tidak sayang denganku lagi Suie~ hueeeee~ eotthoke Suie? Joongie sedih hiks hiks~" Jaejoong menangis tersedu membuat Junsu gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Joongie~ tenangkan dirimu, memangnya apa yang Ajhussi lakukan? Apa dia memukulimu?" Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ani~" ucap nya pelan.

"Jadi?"

"Molla~ hanya saja Appa selalu membandingkan aku dengan Yunho! Yunho yang tampan, pintar beladiri, dan mandiri. Huh! Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? Aku juga tak kalah tampan dari dia…" perkataan Jaejoong terhenti karna Junsu memotongnya.

"Tapi kau tidak pandai beladiri dan juga mandiri. Lagipula, wajahmu lebih condong kearah cantik daripada tampan!" Junsu berkata dengan wajah serius sok mengamati.

Jaejoong menatap tajam namja imut didepannya itu dengan mata bulat besarnya, dan yah buat Junsu itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun untuknya, bukannya takut ditatap tajam seperti itu Junsu malah ingin mencubit pipi Jaejoong sangking gemasnya.

"Berhentilah melotot kearahku Jaejoongie, kau membuat aku ingin mencubit pipimu saja!" Jaejoong membulatkan bibir nya. "Mwo?! Kau seharusnya takut kupelototi Suie~" ucap Jaejoong merajuk.. Hell Jaejoong! Kau nampak sangat menggemaskan kalau seperti itu! -_-

"Bagaimana tidak! Kau malah terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang minta dipungut!" jawab Junsu sekenanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Suie~" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal atau berada dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Hmm lagi pula kalau Appamu ingin mempunyai anak seperti Yunho, kenapa Appamu tidak menjodohkanmu dengan Yunho saja yah?" ucap Junsu polos, Jaejoong yang masih belom sadar hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar juga yah~" ucap Jaejoong mengiyakan.

Eh… wait

Loading

Loading

Loading

Connect

Succes

"ANDWEEEEE!" Jaejoong teriak saat mulai sadar dengan apa yang Junsu katakan.

"Aish! Joongieeee tidak usah berteriak!" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Suie sih asal bicara~" ucap Jaejoong kesal. "Tapi kau mengiyakan!" sahut Junsu, Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus sebal. Hening sebentar tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan, Jaejoong nampak merenung entah apa yang dia pikirkan dan Junsu! Dia lebih tertarik melihat objek didepannya. Kearah lapangan sekolah yang sedang menampilkan (?) siswa dari kelas sebelah (?) bermain basket karna memang hari ini mereka ada jadwal pelajaran olahraga #ribet -_-

Saat ini memang Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang menghadap lapangan sekolahnya, sebenarnya Jaejoong malas tapi mau bagaimana? Junsu yang menariknya paksa untuk duduk disana dan menemaninya. Hey disana panas! Dan Kim Jaejoong tidak mau kulitnya berubah gelap hanya karna sinar matahari yang galak itu.

Tapi demi nama persahabatannya Jaejoong mau menemani Junsu demi mengamati sang pujaan hati Bebek Dolphin tersebut. Oh apa kalian bertanya padaku siapa pujaan hati si Bebek Dolphin ini? Kukira kalian pasti tau… cari saja seorang pria yang mempunyai jidat luas kearah lapangan sana.

Jaejoong yang sudah bosan pun ingin mengajak Junsu kembali ke kelas, karna memang jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Tapi sahabatnya itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepuasaannya memandangi pria berjidat lebar dilapangan sana.

"Suie~"

"Hemm.."

"Su~"

"Ne.."

"Junsu!"

"Hmmm.."

"Aish Kim Jun….."

Doeng Gubrak (?)

"JOONGIE!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Jaejoong pingsan (buset -_- lama amat) akhirnya pria manis itupun mulai membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang langsung menyorot matanya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa pria manis dan cerewet ini bisa berakhir di ruang kesehatan sekolah?

Yah yah saat bunyi gubrak itu Jaejoong terkena lemparan bola dari anak-anak yang bermain basket dilapangan sana. Bertepatan saat Jaejoong akan berdiri bola basket itu melayang dengan indahnya kearah kepala Jaejoong.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia, dengan kepala yang masih pusing Jaejoong mencoba bangun dari tidurnya dibantu oleh Yunho, oh kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Yunho berada disini bukan? Yah ada dua alasan, pertama karna Junsu yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu Jaejoong sampai ia sadar karna sudah masuk jam belajar. Dan alasan kedua yang menjadi alasan tekuat Yunho untuk menunggu Jaejoong diruang kesehatan adalah karna dirinya si pelaku pelemparan bola tersebut.

Dan sebagai Seme sejati Yunho harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"Kepalaku pusing~" keluh Jaejoong sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau tiduran saja jika masih pusing~" ucap Yunho mengingatkan, Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho bingung. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu disini?

"Yunnie~ sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku menunggumu, eit jangan geer dulu yah. Aku menunggumu sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban karna aku yang melampar bola dan mengenai kepalamu sampai pingsan." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Oh.. Jadi Yunnie eoh yang membuat Joongie pingsan! Kenapa Yunnie suka sekali membuat Joongie terluka?! Beberapa hari yang lalu juga lutut Joongie terluka karna Yunnie!" Jaejoong mulai nyerocos tidak jelas. Yunho hanya menatapnya malas, aish kenapa ada seorang pria yang sangat cerewet seperti Jaejoong? Batinnya.

"Yah aku minta maaf untuk beberapa hari yang lalu dan untuk hari ini, dan sekarang aku ingin kembali kekelas mengambil tas dan segera pulang, karna kau juga sudah terlihat baikan! Jadi… Annyeong~" Yunho yang sudah berpamitan dan akan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan seketika tangannya langsung digenggam erat oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi?" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Yunnie mau pergi begitu saja? Jadi sampai sini saja rasa tanggung jawab Yunnie eoh?! Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap Pria sejati!" Jaejoong berkata dengan wajah seolah-olah sedang dicampakkan oleh seorang kekasih… penuh luka aigo! -_- membuat pria tampan itu menatap tajam kearah pria manis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Seenaknya saja! Kalau aku bukan pria sejati lalu kau disebut apa hah?!" ucap Yunho tersulut emosi, Yunho paling tidak suka jika dirinya dianggap bukan pria sejati.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah pria manis, imut dan cantik tipe uke idaman para seme!" dengan gaya imutnya Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, membuat Yunho cengo karna tingkah ajaib tetangganya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ketika mengidam, Heechul Ajhumma menginginkan apa? Sampai-sampai anaknya sangat ajaib sepertimu! Pasti sesuatu yang aneh!" ucap Yunho dengan sadisnya.

"Enak saja! Eomma saat mengandungku pasti menyukai Pangeran Inggris! (?) terbukti karna wajahku yang tampan dan rupawan. Tidak seperti Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong sambil mehrong kearah Yunho.

"Aku? Memangnya kenapa denganku?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Hmm~ Joongie yakin pasti Kibum Ajhumma ngidam Hulk! Lihatlah Yunnie sekarang~ Besar dan menyeramkan seperti Hulk jika sedang marah!" Yunho melebarkan mata kecil nya ._.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri! Sampai jumpa!" karna kesal Yunhopun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah berusaha mengejarnya.

Yunho mengakui bahwa Jaejoong memang pria yang manis dan imut! Juga cantik, bahkan mungkin wanita pun tidak ada yang bisa secantik dia… ehh tunggu dulu? Mengapa Yunho jadi memuji Jaejoong? Lupakan Yunho lupakan! 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung!" batin Yunho sambil memukul kepala nya sendiri supaya terbebas dari khayalan buruk (?) tentang Jaejoong yang menari-nari diatas kepalanya.

Yunho terus berjalan sampai ia berada dikelasnya yang sudah sepi karna memang jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir, diambilnya tasnya lalu ia pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Masih tak dihiraukannya Jaejoong yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

Terbesit dalam otak Yunho untuk menakuti Jaejoong. Aha pasti seru jika menakuti si penakut itu khukhu~ show time Jung Yunho batin Yunho jahat (?)

Yunho lalu bersembunyi di salah satu tembok sekolah bersiap untuk melancarkan rencananya menakuti Jaejoong! Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang masih melihat kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang sekarang tengah membuat rencana jahat terhadapnya.

Dan sekarang Yunho tengah menghitung aba-aba…

1

2

3

"Hai Jaejoongie!"

Wait… ini bukan suara Yunho!

Well ternyata sebelum Yunho berhasil menakuti Jaejoong sang sunbae menyebalkan muncul tiba-tiba dan mengacaukan semua rencana Yunho, poor Yunho congrats to Jaejoongie.

Yunho yang masih berada dibalik tembok tersebut malah memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya, Ck seperti penguntit! Entah apa yang berada didalam otak Yunho saat ini yang jelas tanpa di perintah oleh apapun Yunho berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong dan Seunghyun dengan tetap bersembunyi.

"Joongie~ ada apa dengan bibirmu? Mengapa terlihat kering sekali!" Tanya Seunghyun sambil mencoba memegang bibir plum Jaejoong. Cari kesempatan umpat Yunho dalam hati, aigo Jung! Cemburu eoh?

"Hmm~ ini semua karna Appa Sunbae~ semua lipgloss ku disita olehnya, aku tidak boleh lagi memakai benda-benda seperti itu lagi!" ucap Jaejoong sendu, dirinya sangat sedih karna sang Appa menyita semua peralatan makeup yang Jaejoong punya. Bedak, Eyeleaner, lipgloss etc etc. entahlah saya pun bingung menyebutnya -_-

"Kalau begitu ku harap hadiah dariku ini bisa membuatmu senang!" ucap Seunghyun sambil memberi kotak kecil yang sudah terbungkus rapi itu kepada Jaejoong. Mata bulat nya berbinar, Jaejoong sangat suka hadiah! Tanpa ragu Jaejoong mengambil kotak tersebut dari tangan Seunghyun.

"Apa ini Sunbae?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membolak-balikkan bungkusan tersebut, menerka-nerka apa sekiranya yang ada dalam kotak kecil itu.

"Kau buka saja, Jaejoongie~" ucap Seunghyun tersenyum manis membuat Yunho yang masih dengan setia mengintip kegiatan mereka mual seketika.

Lalu dibukanya bungkusan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, setelah bungkusan itu terlepas dan terlihatlah benda kecil mungil itu membuat Jaejoong berbinar-binar melihat hadiahnya.

"Lipgloss~" ucap Jaejoong penuh haru (?) Jaejoong pun langsung mencoba lipgloss tersebut dibibirnya, ah betapa senangnya dia.

"Wah rasa strawberry~" ucapnya lagi dengan antusias.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Seunghyun.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya antusias "Ne~" ucap Jaejoong girang.

"Hmm.. aku juga ingin mencobanya~" ucap Seunghyun pelan.

"Sunbae ingin mencobanya? Sini biar aku pakaikan!" ucap Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong akan memakaikan lipgloss tersebut kepada Seunghyun, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh sang Sunbae.

"Bukan begitu caranya, aku mau cara yang lain." Ucap Seunghyun pelan dan berat. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Lalu… bagaimana?" tanyanya polos.

"Seperti ini…" saat itu pula Seunghyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang belum mengerti masih menatap Seunghyun. Dia bingung, apa yang akan dilakukan Seunghyun.

.

.

Dan mari kita lihat kearah tuan Jung kita yang masih bersembunyi, Yunho yang sedari tadi sudah menangkap sinyal-sinyal bahaya pun mulai memutar otaknya mencari cara untuk menggagalkan rencana bejat (?) Sunbae tengilnya itu –menurut Yunho aja- dan dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) Yunho berlari kearah Jaejoong dan Seunghyun yang hanya berjarak 5 centi lagi akan bertemu.

Bruk

Seketika Seunghyun jatuh dan menatap kesal kearah Yunho.

"Yak!" Teriak Seunghyun kesal. Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi ia sudah akan mencicipi betapa manisnya bibir Jaejoong yang ia idam-idamkan.

"Sunbae! Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja! Kukira tidak ada orang." Ucap Yunho memasang wajah innocent yang dibuat-buat. Lalu Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong yang masih syok karna Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba terjatuh karna tabrakan tubuh Yunho.

"Jaejoongie~ kau disini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Kau bilang ingin pulang bersama ku? Kajja!" ucap Yunho, membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa Yunho tadi terbentur tembok kepalanya? Kenapa dia sangat aneh! Pikir Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong yang masih terbengong Yunho dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong, meninggalkan Seunghyun yang masih terkapar (?) dari jatuhnya tersebut. Poor Seunghyun.

.

.

.

"Yunnie Chakkaman!" ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho terus saja berjalan menarik tangannya dengan keras.

"Yunnie~ lepaskan tanganku! Sakit!" ucap Jaejoong lagi memelas, mendengar Jaejoong yang memelas itu Yunho dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, aku menyakitimu lagi~" ucap Yunho pelan. Jaejoong mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Selalu saja seperti itu, tadi meninggalkanku… lalu tiba-tiba datang dan menarik ku paksa!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Yunho pun tidak terlalu menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong karna sedari tadi pun Pria manis itu tidak memberi kesempatan dia buat bicara. Aigo! Jaejoong cerewet sekali!

"Kau lihat ini Yunnie~ tanganku merah~ Hiks! Yunnie menyebalkan! Joongie sebal! huhuhu~" Jaejoong mulai terisak seperti anak kecil membuat Yunho bingung harus menenangkannya dengan cara apa.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Sungguh!" ucap Yunho, berharap Jaejoong mau berhenti dengan tangisannya.

"Yunnie selalu saja minta maaf dan nanti akan mengulang lagi kesalahan Yunnie~ Joongie tidak percaya Yunnie! Joongie benci Yunnie! Benci! Benci!"

CHUP

Omelan Jaejoong terhenti karna sebuah kecupan pelan mendarat dengan manis diatas bibir plum nya. Jaejoong shock mata bulatnya mengedip perlahan melihat kearah si pelaku pengecupan singkat itu, Jung Yunho.

"Hahh~ apa harus dengan menciummu dulu baru kau mau berhenti mengomel eoh? Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho sambil menyentuh bibir Jaejoong pelan, ingin sekali rasanya ia mencicipi kembali bibir kenyal nan manis itu.

DOENG~

Seperti tamparan keras baginya! apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? dirinya mencium Kim Jaejoong?

Oh Hell! Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang?! Baru saja ia mencium si gajah cerewet itu! Ciuman itu diluar nalar Yunho. Entahlah mungkin sebuah gerakan alam (?) Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan reflek.

"Yunnie~ kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Jaejoong, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong dan menerawang kearah aspal dihadapan matanya, karna sekarang Jaejoong tengah tertunduk.

"Hehe.. maaf aku… emh~ itu... aku, seperti terbawa suasana~ Eh!" ucap Yunho ngelantur, dan mulai panic ketika melihat kearah kedua manik Jaejoong berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan cairan bening yang akan menganak sungai mengaliri pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hueeee Yunnie~ nappeun! Kembalikan… kembalikan ciuman pertamaku Yunnie~ Hueeee." Tangis Jaejoong pecah lalu memukul tubuh Yunho dengan kedua tangannya, tentu saja pukulan itu tidak berarti apa-apa oleh Yunho.

"Jae diamlah~ kumohon!" Yunho memohon dengan muka memelas, tapi Jaejoong tetap tak berhenti menangis tetap bersikukuh ingin Yunho mengembalikan ciuman pertamannya yang tidak mungkin bisa.

Yunho melihat kesekelilingnya, untung saja jalanan yang tengah menjadi tempat mereka berdiri cukup sepi! Apa boleh buat, mungkin Yunho harus menggunakan cara ini. Ya! cara ini, anggap saja Yunho gila tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ini salah satu cara mengelabui si polos Jaejoong.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan ciuman pertamamu!" ucap Yunho akhirnya di sertai seringai tipis dibibir hatinya. Tangisan Jaejoong pun mulai mereda. "Bagaimana caranya Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya dan diiringi dengan sesegukan pula.

"Caranya seperti ini…" setelah itu kedua tangan Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong, perlahan namun pasti bibir hati itu pun bertemu dengan bibir cherry milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam dibuatnya, otakanya sama sekali tidak dapat berkerja karna ciuman lembut yang diberikan oleh Yunho, ingin melepaskan diri tapi tubuhnya seperti diberi lem perekat sampai-sampai ia hanya dapat diam.

Ya! inilah caranya. mengembalikan ciuman dengan mencium nya kembali. pemikiran naif atau bisa kusebut bodoh? -,-

Dan entah apa yang ada didalam otak Yunho sampai-sampai melakukan hal seperti itu! 'Kupikir aku sudah gila!' umpat Yunho dalam hati, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan tautan diantara mereka! Bibir cherry Jaejoong terlalu manis dan memabukkan untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. rasa-rasa setelah ia mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong tadi ia selalu ingin dan ingin merasakan kembali kelembutan dan manisnya bibir Cherry Jaejoong.

Setelah beberapa menit ciuman dengan lumatan-lumatan sederhanan(?) itu berlangsung akhirnya Jaejoong dengan seluruh kesadaran yang dia kumpulkan itu mendorong pelan bahu Yunho sehingga tautan itu pun terputus.

Nafas keduanya saling memburu mungkin karna ciuman singkat saling melumat dan jantung keduanya yang sama-sama berpacu dengan cepat! Seperti jantung mereka berontak ingin keluar dari dada keduanya.

Kini keduanya terdiam, Jaejoong terus menunduk sedari tautan bibir mereka terlepas menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dan Yunho.. oh dia tengah salah tingkah saat ini, dan berulang kali mengutuk dirinya karna melakukan hal memalukan kepada Jaejoong.

"Jae… aku," ucap Yunho mencoba memulai pembicaraan diantara kecanggungan mereka, hati Jaejoong berdesir halus ya tuhan mengapa suara Yunho terdengar begitu manly dan err sexy pikir Jaejoong histeris. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh yang memutari otaknya.

"Jae~" panggil Yunho lagi, seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Jaejoong pun menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Aku tidak bawa payung!" Jaejoong cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Yunho karna dilihatnya Yunho seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin tentang… ciuman? Hhmmm saat ini ia masih belum mampu mendengar kata per kata yang akan keluar dari bibir hati itu. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak sanggup!

Setelah berbicara seperti itupun Jaejoong mulai jalan dengan cepat mendahului Yunho, wajahnya terus saja memerah jika berada didekat lelaki tampan tersebut! Apa mungkin ini efek dari ciuman pertamanya itu? Entahlah.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong pergi begitu saja hanya mengendikkan bahunya, mungkin Jaejoong butuh waktu sendiri pikirnya.

"Kau pasti sudah gila Yunho~" ucap Yunho pelan, lalu ia pun tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Yunho pun mulai berjalan menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

Jeng~ Jeng~ Jeng~ YunJae Kissu~ Lalala Happiness

Gimana dengan Chapter ini? semoga gak mengecewakan yah~ :) semoga juga udah cukup panjangnya kkk~ aku sadar banget kok yang Chap kemaren itu emang pendek pake banget /digaplak/

Saya sih sebenarnya pengen banget update cepet-cepet trus tamat deh /plok/ tapi terkadang banyak hal-hal yang harus saya lakukan di dunia nyata saya, tapi saya usahakan tidak mengabaikan FF ini, amin.

Oh ya sebener nya sih disini saya gak mau sih bikin Hankyung Appa jadi sosok yang kejam, sebenernya Hankyung tuh sayang banget ama Jeje karna anak satu-satunya kan. Pokoknya sedikit-sedikit bakal ketauan lah kenapa Hankyung Appa gak mau Jeje nya kemayu kkk~

**TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH SETIA NGIKUTIN FF INI, YANG BESEDIA RIVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW! 3**

**Special Thank's To:**

**HyuieYunnie**

**misschokyulate2**

**zuzydelya**

**Guest**

**JonginDO**

**Jiji Joongie**

**roostafaelf**

**hyejinpark**

**1234**

**nabratz**

**noon**

**narayejea**

**jema agassi**

**rikurijung**

**Dor4**

Terima kasih karna kalian mau menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan riview kepada saya yang amatiran ini /terharu/digaplak karna lebay/

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya :*

Salama Merdeka(?) **Riehyun~**

**Jakarta, 2/9/14 21:34 PM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**Cats: Yunho&Jaejoong**** other!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, School Life, Humor(?), Drama (?)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Siang hari ini sangat terik, para siswa siswi Toho Senior High School ada yang lebih memilih kekantin untuk melepas penat dan dahaganya, ada yang duduk dibawah pohon rindang dan ada juga yang memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun seperti apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong saat ini. Dirinya terlalu malas untuk melakukan apapun bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan menuju kantin sekalipun.

Entahlah dia malas jika saja tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan Yunho, oh mungkin rasa malas bisa digantikan persepsinya dengan rasa malu?

Yah~ Jaejoong masih malu dengan insiden errr Ciuman tersebut! Gzzz ayolah Jaejoongie~ kau seperti gadis polos yang direnggut kesuciannya! Bahkan tadi pagi sewaktu berangkat sekolah pun Jaejoong tidak bersama Yunho lebih tepatnya Jaejoong bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak tau, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan Yunho nanti. Apakah dia harus bersikap biasa saja atau malah memilih kabur seperti yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Dan yah Jaejoong lebih memilih opsi kedua karna nyatanya sekarang ia berada disini untuk menghindari Yunho, sebut saja seperti itu.

Sedang asik-asiknya Jaejoong bermalas-malasan di bangkunya, datanglah sang lumba-lumba air asin /ditabok/ maksud saya Junsu datang dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa menghampiri meja Jaejoong dan dengan tidak berperikegajahan (?) Junsu menarik Jaejoong begitu saja.

"Yah! Suie~ kau mau bawa Joongie kemana?" protes Jaejoong.

"Biasa Joongie~ temani aku melihat dia bermain basket ne~" pinta Junsu dengan mengeluarkan dolphin eyes nya.

Eh apa katanya tadi menami Junsu menonton basket, dia yang dimaksud Junsu adalah Park Yoochun kan? Dan Yoochun selalu bermain basket bersama Yunho… itu… artinya…

Dia

Akan

Bertemu

Dengan

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho?

"Andweee!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Junsu berhenti menarik lengannya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Joongie~ kau kenapa?" ucap Junsu heran.

"Ani… eum.. apakah dia yang kau maksud itu Park Yoochun Chunnie~?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. Junsu menatap Jaejoong bingung, bukankah Jaejoong sudah tau tentang hal itu? Kenapa harus bertanya lagi?

"Siapa lagi dia yang ku maksud itu selain Park Yoochun! Aigo Kim Jaejoong~ kenapa kau jadi pikun seperti ini?!" ucap Junsu gemas melihat pertanyaan polos dari sahabatnya itu.

"Eum~ apa… apa Chunnie bermain bersama Yun…ho?" ucap Jaejoong pelan, terasa aneh saat tenggorokannya menyebut nama Yunho, dirinya terbiasa memanggil Yunnie~ ya Jaejoong selalu mempunyai panggilan-panggilan manis untuk orang-orang disekitarnya! Termasuk Yunho, yah walaupun mereka sering bertengkar.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Junsu, hahhh Junsu pun jadi bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, apakah ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong? Ah sekarang bukan masalah aneh nya Jaejoong nanti akan dia tanyakan, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah melihat Chunnie baby nya! Aigo Kim Junsu -_- sahabat macam apa kau?

Junsu kembali menarik lengan Jaejoong sampai mereka kini berada di pinggir lapangan, yang sekarang dihadapan mereka tengah menampilkan (?) pertandingan basket antar kelas, yah sebenarnya ini hanyalah pertandingan biasa. Hanya untuk mengisi waktu istirahat saja, tapi penontonnya akan membuat kalian berfikir kalau ini bukanlah pertandingan biasa melainkan pertandingan MBA (saya mulai lebay)

"Suie~ ku antar sampai sini saja ya? Aku ingin ke kelas lagi~" ucap Jaejoong, Junsu melihat kearah sahabatnya itu dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong seperti ini! Walaupun Junsu tau Jaejoong tidak suka diajak panas-panasan hanya untuk melihat pertandingan basket tapi Jaejoong tidak akan pernah menolak ajakannya karna Jaejoong tidak akan pernah ingin membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya~ biasanya kau selalu mau ku ajak menonton pertandingan basket! Kenpa sekarang menolak? Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Junsu, mata sipitnya (?) ia picingkan sekedar untuk mengintimidasi Jaejoong. "Ani~ hanya saja… aku sedang lelah~" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Lelah apanya? Kau kan dari tadi hanya duduk di kelas tidak melakukan apapun! Makanya daripada kau sendirian di kelas aku mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku~ arra!" jelas Junsu panjang lebar, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu, Jaejoong pasti kalah!

"Tapi.. Suie~"Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan puppy eyesnya, Junsu yang tidak memperdulikan tatapan Jaejoong malah langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong sampai ke pinggir lapangan basket. Dan yang dilakukan Jaejoong sekarang adalah pasrah menerima ajakan Junsu.

Suara teriakan siswi-siswi mulai terdengar, entah mengapa mereka selalu berteriak seperti itu. Hahh mungkin karna sang Pangeran sekolah yang bertanding.

"Hahh~ apa mereka tidak lelah berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Junsu sambil memperhatikan siswi-siswi yang bergerombol di pinggir lapangan jauh dari tempat Junsu melihat, Yah~ Junsu punya tempatnya sendiri untuk memperhatikan sang pujaan hati.

"Jika Suie tidak malu, Joongie rasa Suie akan melakukan hal yang sama~" ucap Jaejoong degan polosnya. "ANI! Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti gadis-gadis itu Joongie!" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Bilang saja kau taku! Atau Suie tidak tau cara nya bagaimana berteriak ?" ucap Jaejoong polos dan membuat Junsu menatapnya bingung. "Sini biar Joongie ajarkan bagaimana caranya berteriak!" masih dengan bingung Junsu menatap sahabatnya yang mungkin Jaejoong akan melakukan hal yang ajaib!.. yah sebentar lagi.

"PARK YOOCHUN! PARK YOOCHUN! SARANGHAE!" teriak Jaejoong kencang, lalu Yoochun yang mendengar suara yang berbeda, karna teriakannya berbeda dari gadis biasanya. Ya bagaimanapun Jaejoong tetaplah seorang pria, ingat itu!

Yoochun melihat kearah Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dan melambai sambil membuat tanda Love dengan kedua lengannya. Mendapati sang pujaan hati berbuat seperti itu kepada Jaejoong membuat Junsu panas seketika.

"Lihat Suie~ Yoochun membalasku! Aigo Suie harus mencoba nya juga! Ini seru sekali~" Jaejoong antusias sekali, entah karna apa? Padahal dirinya tidak memuja pria berjidat lebar itu.

"Ayo Suie~ coba berteriaklah~" Jaejoong sekarang antusias. Junsu terdiam, dia ragu dan malu. "Aish! Suie~ kenapa diam saja? Cobalah berteriak seperti Joongie! Biar si jidat lebar itu menatap ke arahmu!" Junsu terdiam, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Yak dia akan mencoba.

"Park Yoochun~ Sa…awww" belum selesai Junsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jaejoong suda mencubit lengannya dengan keras.

"Suie~ itu terlalu pelan! Coba dengan yang lebih keras!" ucap Jaejoong menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tidak bisa! Huaaaa Joongie~ bagaimana ini? Yoochunnie tidak akan pernah menatapku! Huaaaa~" tiba-tiba saja Junsu menangis membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. "Aigo… Suie jangan menangis~ Joongie jadi ikut sedih! Hiks~" kebiasaan seorang Kim Jaejoong selalu menangis bila Junsu pun menangis, simple saja Jaejoongie tidak ingin sahabatnya itu menangis sendirian. Aigo -_-

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sedari pernyataan cinta kepada sahabat Jidat lebar nya itu yunho terus saja memperhatikan tingkah laku Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, para siswa siswi pun mulai membereskan buku-buku mereka dan bersiap pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Suie~ pulang bersama yah." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Hmm.. biasanya kau selalu pulang bersama Yunnie mu itu, ada apa?" Tanya Junsu .

"Siapa bilang aku sering pulang bersama Yunnie~ dia itu selalu mengikutiku tau!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berpout ria (?)

"Bagaimana bisa dibilang mengikuti? Rumah kalian searah. Bahkan kalian ini tetangga! Jelas saja Yunho akan lewat jalan yang kau lewati Jaejoongie~ aigo." Sahut Junsu panjang lebar.

"Oh astaga! Aku baru ingat. Bahkan tadi pagi pun kalian tidak berangkat bersama? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" lanjut Junsu heboh. Jaejoong menatap dengan pandangan iritasi.

"Suie~ kau banyak bicara sekali! Sudah cepat pulang~"

.

.

Dilain tempat Yunho sedang berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolah, dia sengaja pulang terakhir. Entah Yunho malas berdesak-desakan dengan siswa-siswi lain ._.

"Yo.. Yunho!" ucap seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Yunho dengan sok akrab /ngek

"Yak~ Yoochun! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Yunho sebal.

"Yah! Kau tempramen sekali. Oh yah.. rasa-rasanya ada yang kurang darimu hari ini." Ucap Yoochun

"Hmm.. apa yang kurang? Sehari-hari aku memang begini jidat!" ucap Yunho.

"Ya, tapi tetap ada yang kurang dari mu hari ini sobat! Sebentar biar aku ingat-ingat dulu apa yang kurang~" ucap Yoochun sambil memasang pose sok berfikir. Yunho hanya menatap jengah sahabat jidat lebarnya itu.

"Ah~ aku tau sekarang!" Yoochun berkata dengan semangat seperti dia baru memenangkan hadiah lotre.

"Kau ini kenapa Jidat! Aku memang seperti ini.. mungkin hanya bertambah tampan saja setiap harinya!" ucap Yunho kesal, dan narsis di akhir(?)

"Cih! Bukan itu bodoh! Maksudku sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Jaejoong berada disekelilingmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Tidak ada! Memang nya kenapa kalau tidak ada Jaejoong? Bukankah itu bagus? Dia tidak menggangguku seharian ini! Rasanya tenang sekali~" ucap Yunho santai. "Benarkah?" Tanya Yoochun kepada sahabatnya itu. "Tapi mengapa sedari pagi kau tetap saja terlihat berbeda! Seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Apalagi saat Jaejoong menyatakan cinta padaku di lapangan sepak bola tadi! Ekspresimu seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu! Aku sampai takut." Yunho terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yoochun. Benarkah dirinya berekspresi seperti itu?

"Kau ini bicara apa Park!" bentak Yunho kearah Yoochun lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang saat ini masih saja terus meledeknya, ck! Sahabatnya memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hey… Yunho! Tunggu aku!" Yoochun berteriak saat sadar dirinya telah ditinggal oleh Yunho, aish dirinya terlalu asik menggoda sahabat nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap sang suami dengan mata bulat besar yang ia wariskan kepada Jaejoong itu dengan pandangan nanar. Apa yang baru saja suaminya itu katakan? Ia akan menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan sorang wanita?! Ya Heechul tidak masalah pria atau wanita yang nantinya akan bersanding dengan Jaejoong tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Bahkan Joongie imutnya ini belum pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta! Joongie kecilnya masih terlalu polos. Bahkan Heechul pun tidak tau bagaimana orientasi seksual Jaejoong.

Walaupun ia tahu Jaejoong memang tipe uke(?) tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan kalau Jaejoong bisa menyukai seorang wanita.

"Hannie~ apa kau serius akan menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan anak gadis sahabatmu?" Tanya Heechul sekali lagi memastikan dengan rencana Kim Hankyung sang suami.

"Iya, tentu saja!" ucap Hankyung mantap. "Kau tenang saja Chulie-ya~ aku sudah memilih gadis yang tepat untuk Joongie! Dia adalah gadis yang manis dan baik. Kau pasti menyukainya." Ucap Hankyung, memberi pengertian pada sang istri. Hankyung mengerti bahwa istrinya sangat protektif kepada Jaejoong! Jadi tentu saja kalau Istrinya ini ingin yang terbaik untuk Joongie kecilnya itu.

"Tapi… aku tidak yakin Joongie akan menerima perjodohan ini!" Heechul mulai khawatir lagi. "Dan lebih buruknya, Joongie tidak tau maksud dari sebuah perjodohan. Joongie kita bahkan tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal-hal semacam percintaan!"

Hankyung menatap istrinya dengan lembut tersenyum pelan menanggapi kegundahan sang istri dengan kalem dan tenang.

"Aku sudah tau bagaimana caranya mendekatkan Joongie kita dengan gadis yang akan kujodohkan dengannya." Ucap Hankyung tenang, Heechul menatap sang suami dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu? Cara seperti apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Mulai besok anak sahabatku itu akan tinggal disini, yah hitung-hitung untuk mendekatkan mereka."

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap Heechul masih ragu dengan ucapan sang suami. "Maksudku, kalau Jaejoongie emm.. seperti kita?" ucap Heechul hati-hati dengan ucapannya.

"Maka dari itu karna kita belum tau bagaimana orientasi sex Joongie, kita harus bisa mengarahkannya. Bukan begitu?" ucap Hankyung menjelaskan, dan Heechul hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Namanya Han Hyo Joo, besok dia akan tiba dari Jepang. Hyojoo juga sudah terdaftar di Toho Senior High School!"

"Mmmm~ Hannie~ apa… apakah jika Jaejoongie tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Apa kau akan memaksanya menerima mmm Hyojoo?" tanya Heechul pelan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa Joongie menyukai Hyojoo! Aku akan membebaskan dia untuk memilih!" ucap Hankyung tegas.

Heechul menghela nafasnya lega. bukan! Bukan nya Heechul tidak suka! Hanya saja Heechul masih khawatir dengan Jaejoongienya. Karna sudah Heechul katakan di awal bahwa Jaejoongie nya tidak pernah terlibat dengan hal-hal semacam percintaan walau di umurnya saat ini Jaejoong seharusnya sudah mengenal akan hal itu.

Lagipula Jaejoong belum pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sudah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Mungkin arti cinta itu sendiri dia belum paham.

Sebenarnya Heechul maupun Hankyung tidak pernah melarang Jaejoong untuk urusan asmara, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jaejoongie nya adalah seorang yang amat sangat-sangat polos.

Yasudah lah kalau suaminya berkata seperti itu Heechul bisa berbuat apa? Sebagai seorang istri yang patuh (?) Heechul hanya dapat berkata Ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

Bacotan saya(?)

Halooooo lama tidak berjumpa ya teman-teman /digampar/

maaf banget kalo chap lima ini lamaaaaa sekali updatenya.. saya benar-benar sibuk dari pagi sampai pagi lagi -_-

Alhamdulillah sekarang saya sudah kuliah yeay *dance* jadinya pulang kerja lanjut kuliah.. nulis ff ini pun saya sempetin di jam jam ngampus /di gaplok dosen/

jadi maaf banget kalo updatenya sangat-sangat lama dan kalau isinya tidak berkenan di hati kalian semua saya mohon maaf lagi ;_;

segitu saja

Salam Rindu /?

Rihyun Park

**Jakarta, 23/10/2014 3:18 PM**


End file.
